A typical web meeting shares visual content and audio content among multiple web meeting members. In particular, each web meeting member connects a respective user device to a central web meeting server over a computer network. Once the user devices of the web meeting members are connected with the central web meeting server, the members are able to watch visual content, as well as ask questions and inject comments to form a collaborative exchange even though the web meeting members may be scattered among different locations.